rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Bighead
Rachel= Rachel Lazlo Bighead (born Ralph Bighead) is Ed and Bev Bighead's daughter. She was disowned by Ed for not wanting to work for Conglom-O like her father, so she went to Hollo-Wood to become a cartoonist, which had always been her dream. However, she and Ed finally reunited and ended their feud after Rachel attends her parents wedding anniversary after being informed of the event by Rocko (whom she eventually bases the beaver character of Rolo on). She rose to fame after creating a cartoon show called The Fatheads (about a married couple, based loosely on her parents). Afterwards, thinking she's out of the cartoon business, her bosses tell her before letting her go, she must create a new show. In an attempt to get out of her contract, Rachel hired Rocko, Heffer and Filburt to create an intentionally bad cartoon called Wacky Delly to have it immediately cancelled (instead, the show becomes a runaway hit, much to her dismay). After several attempts of creating bad episodes, such as showing a tub of mayo for ten whole minutes. Discouraged that she will get out, she finally gets involved in the series, Wacky Delly is cancelled, and her wish to leave the studio unintentionally comes true. In the end, she finally creates her masterpiece, only to find out that it is not as popular as Wacky Delly originally was. Rachel tends to be more stoic than her parents and speaks in a much calmer, lower and monotone voice. However, when angered or provoked (as shown in her debut) she starts having outbursts and begins beating her own head much like her father. Creator Joe Murray did the voice portrayal of Rachel. It is revealed in Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling that Rachel is a transgender woman and has finally found happiness. Trivia *Mr. Lawrence and Martin Olson convinced Joe Murray to voice Rachel Bighead, a cartoonist character through which Murray satirized himself. **Rachel could possibly also be based on Murray himself, who is usually calm and quiet, like Rachel. The joke is that unlike Rachel, Murray would never scream. *Unlike her parents, she has purple hair and a much smaller head. *Rachel makes a cameo in "Rocko's Modern Christmas". *Her famous quote can be heard on Heffer's television in "Mama's Boy". Gallery For more images of this character, see their /Gallery/. |-| Ralph= Ralph Bighead is Ed and Bev Bighead's son. He was disowned by Ed for not wanting to work for Conglom-O like his father, so he went to Hollo-Wood to become a cartoonist, which had always been his dream. However, he and Ed finally reunited and ended their feud after Ralph attends his parents wedding anniversary after being informed of the event by Rocko (whom he eventually bases the beaver character of Rolo on). He rose to fame after creating a cartoon show called The Fatheads (about a married couple, based loosely on his parents). Afterwards, thinking he's out of the cartoon business, his bosses tell him before letting him go, to create a new show. In an attempt to get out of his contract, Ralph hired Rocko, Heffer and Filburt to create an intentionally bad cartoon called Wacky Delly to have it immediately cancelled (instead, the show becomes a runaway hit, much to his dismay). After several attempts of creating bad episodes, such as showing a tub of mayo for ten whole minutes. Discouraged that he will get out, he finally gets involved in the series, Wacky Delly is cancelled, and his wish to leave the studio unintentionally comes true. In the end, he finally creates his masterpiece, only to find out that it is not as popular as Wacky Delly originally was. Ralph tends to be more stoic than his parents and speaks in a much calmer, lower and monotone voice. However, when angered (as show in his debut) he starts having outbursts and begins beating his own head much like his father. Creator Joe Murray did the voice portrayal of Ralph. Trivia *Mr. Lawrence and Martin Olson convinced Joe Murray to voice Ralph Bighead, a cartoonist character through which Murray satirized himself. **Ralph could possibly also be based on Murray himself, who is usually calm and quiet, like Ralph. The joke is that unlike Ralph, Murray would never scream. *Unlike his parents, he has purple hair and a much smaller head. *Ralph makes a cameo in "Rocko's Modern Christmas". *His famous quote can be heard on Heffer's television in "Mama's Boy". Category:Females Category:Toads Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Transgender Characters Category:Meta Category:Animals Category:Cartoonists Category:Characters voiced by Joe Murray Category:Males